


VID: If I Had $1000000

by lizbetann



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Gen, Video, songvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what would you do with a million dollars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: If I Had $1000000

Link to flash version: [If I Had $1000000](http://www.lizbetann.com/vids/ifihad100000_50_conv.html)


End file.
